robin_hoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Hood (2018)
"There's been whispers of a thief..." —Official tagline Robin Hood is a highly anachronistic American film adaptation of the traditional tale of Robin Hood released in November 2018. Plot Cast *Taron Egerton as Robin Hood *Eve Hewson as Maid Marian *Ben Mendelsohn as Sheriff of Nottingham *Jamie Foxx as Little John *Jamie Dornan as Will Scarlet *Paul Anderson as Guy of Gisborne *Tim Minchin as Friar Tuck *Josh Herdman as *Björn Bengtsson *Ian Peck *Amélina Limousin *Nick Wittman *Antonio Lujak *Scot Greenan *Declan Hannigan *Catriona Temple *Cornelius Booth *Kane Headley-Cummings *Yasen Atour *Roderick Hill *Avant Strangel *Jonathan Peck *Kembe Sorel *Rxchie *Stephen Ralphs *Victoria Mestre Wessler *Kevin Griffiths *Yun Lai *Charlie Vincent Robin Hood Elements New to the Film Character Alterations * Robin is seen using a composite recurve bow in addition to his traditional longbow. * Little John is combined with the modern Islamic member of the Merry Men who has turned up in many adaptations. Trivia * The film was announced as Robin Hood: Origins while still in production. Mistakes * Costuming, cultural behavior, hair styling and set design is anachronistic without any storytelling or cost cutting justification. This is especially jarring as there was no reason to set the film during the crusades given its intention as an update on the tale. ** Supposedly set in historical 12th century England without resembling it in any way, even in fully digitally rendered shots. ** During the reign of King John St. George's Cross was only used in the British navy and was not adopted as a flag until a century later. ** The Maghrebine Berbers, the people termed "Moors", were not even near the Holy land during the crusades, so Little John supposedly being a Moor from the Holy Land is a geographical and historical anachronism. ** While scarification was widespread in West Africa where it clearly communicated identity and tribal membership among other things the Moors were from North Africa. Scarification is also haram while Little John is meant to be Muslim and would therefore likely avoid decorating his head with transgressions against Islamic law. ** The prevalence of very clear and distinct machine stitching throughout the costumes is very odd for a film set many centuries before the invention of the technique. ** Marian lives and sleeps with Robin before marriage but is not intended to be a prostitute. ** Robin's composite bow would have fallen apart in the rain as water was a good solvent for the glue of the era. ** There was no draft or conscription of any kind in England at the time of the Crusades, so Loxley could not have received a draft notice. ** Injured persons were not sent home from the Crusades. Such a journey would have been an expensive and dangerous undertaking and completely impractical. Hospital boats were also not a thing. ** The mining town and the setup of its populace does not at all resemble feudal society, or any other prior to the industrial revolution. This is for no apparent reason as making the downtrodden historically accurate serfs would have left them in just as pitiable a position, if not more so to a modern audience. ** While rail history is ancient and fascinating metal rails resembling those shown in the film were not introduced until the late 1700s, and those in the film are significantly more modern than even those in their design. ** Molotov cocktails were first used in the Spanish Civil War during the 1930s. The early 20th century is quite far off from the movie's chosen time period in the 12th century. ** Reading glasses appear about a century before their invention in Italy in approximately 1290. ** The origin of corrugated roofing is quite well documented. It's first form as corrugated galvanised iron was not invented until the 1820s. ** Hooded sweatshirts were not produced until the 1930s. The chaperon or capa is known to have been in use in England by at least the 12th century but the garment is very different from the hoodie Loxley wears, as is the cowl appropriate for the time period. ** Leather Dusters are more correctly a 19th century on article of costuming and are not 12th century coat, the sheriff's entire wardrobe would have resembled his film counterpart's in no way whatsoever save for including items that are articles of clothing. ** Knitted beanies like Friar Tuck wears were not worn commonly until the 18th century, and originated in Monmouth in the 14th century. ** Tunics of the era were not modern long sleeved t-shirts and were demonstrably very different in appearance. ** Friar Tuck maintains his normal role as an anachronistic character as Friars did not exist in England during the portrayed time period. * Bows are fired incorrectly, in ways that would not work at all and in ways that would not allow for targeting. ** An arrow cannot be fired from a bow through a stone wall by human strength. Especially the stone wall of a fortification as those are thick walls owing to their intended use. Stone curtain walls on castles in England for example were anywhere from 7 to 20 feet thick. Notice the low number is 7 feet. ** Arrows do not have explosive properties or tendencies. ** The bowstrings would have lost their elasticity when wet, like in the poring rain, and the bow and arrows would have been kept covered in such weather to prevent their losing accuracy and longevity rather than kept out in the rain as shown in the film. ** No archers appear to keep a second string for their bows, as would have been done with warbows. Gallery Robin2018.jpg|Movie Poster Robin2018 Taron Egerton Robin Hood.jpg|Taron Egerton Poster Robin2018 Jamie Foxx Little John.jpg|Jamie Foxx is Little John Poster Robin2018_Eve_Hewson_Maid_Marian.jpg|Eve Hewson is Maid Marian Poster Robin2018_Tim_Minchin_Tuck.jpg|Tim Minchin is Friar Tuck Poster Robin2018 Jamie Dornan Will Scarlet.jpg|Jamie Dornan is Will Scarlet Poster Robin2018_Ben_Mendelsohn_Sheriff.jpg|Ben Mendelsohn is the Sheriff of Nottingham Poster Videos Behind the scenes Miscellaneous crew Box Office Performance External Links IMDb Notes and references Category:Films Category:Live-Action Films Category:Films from the 21st Century